


Not So Silent Youth (Not!Fic)

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Not!Fic, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative re-telling of the story of the German movie "Silent Youth" (2012).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Silent Youth (Not!Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Written a while ago, finished for the ["Fic or Die" challenge](http://aldiara.insanejournal.com/173783.html).  
> Not betaed, because not a fic.

I saw the German movie “Silent Youth” some time ago and while it was well played and quite fascinating, I was disappointed by the lack of real plot or a solution. It suspected one of them being a hooker and problems arising from that, but it turned out, the guy might be schizophrenic. But the film didn’t really have a solution, so I felt that it wasn’t really satisfying.

If I would be able to write the story, it would go like this:

 

The story would be about Spencer Smith and Brendon Urie, just because. Spencer goes to university at home in Las Vegas. He’d had a girlfriend for a few months, but it hadn’t really been right. After the break-up he wants distance from Las Vegas for a while. So for his summer break he visits his best friend Ryan who is studying in LA. Because Ryan has to work during the days, Spencer goes out exploring on his own.

He repeatedly sees a cute guy standing at a street corner.

They finally talk. Well, Spencer mostly talks, the other guy, Brendon, mostly is cute and mysterious. But after a while he warms up and Spencer likes his humor and wit that shines through from time to time.

Brendon’s got a black eye, but he doesn’t really tell why. He was made drunk and beaten up by some guys, he says, clearly uncomfortable. Spencer doesn’t press further.

Spencer gives Brendon his number because he wants to meet again. Spencer is not gay. Probably. But he’s intrigued by Brendon, and spending time with someone who knows LA is nicer than being alone all day.

In the evening, Spencer tells Ryan he’s met someone. When Ryan asks “what’s her name?” he answers “HIS name is Brendon.!” Of course Ryan reacts like expected, he only rises one eyebrow, then grins, but Spencer still had held his breath.

Brendon doesn’t call all day next day, only late in the evening. They arrange a meeting for next afternoon.

\---

Spencer’s a bit early at the meeting point so he’s been waiting for a while when a big car arrives and the door opens and Brendon gets out. He doesn’t close the door though but waits until Spencer approaches. “That’s my dad,” he says, “he could drive us to [insert cool location for a first date in LA].” First Spencer doesn’t want to, but then he gives in.

The "dad" just nods when Spencer gets into the back of the car. Brendon sits in the front. Spencer feels uncomfortable. Noone talks until they reach their goal. And even then only Brendon says goodbye.

“That wasn’t really your dad, was it? He was way too young.” Spencer asks. But Brendon, who’s chipper today, doesn’t answer but talks away about the sights they are about to see.

It’s a fun afternoon.

Later, in the park, they sit in the grass next to each other. Spencer wants to get closer and kiss Brendon. But he’s afraid.  
Brendon looks at Spencer as if he wants to get closer and kiss Spencer. But he doesn’t either.

They just sit and grin at each other and nothing happens.

Well, a thunderstorm happens (are there thunderstorms in LA?) and they get wet and muddy and Brendon doesn’t live too far away, so they run to his flat. He has Chinese leftovers there as well, he says.

Brendon shares the flat with others, but no one is there. The rain made Brendon and Spencer dirty and wet and cold, so Brendon suggests taking a shower. “I’ll show you,” he says and takes Spencer by the hand and leads him into the bathroom. “You first,” Spencer tells Brendon and pretends to not watch as Brendon takes off his t-shirt and jeans. When Brendon stands in the cubicle and turns on the water, Spencer thinks ‘now or never’, strips and goes in behind Brendon, who’s not even acting surprised. They joke around a bit, soaping their hair and making shapes with the foamy strands, but finally – KISS!

They can’t stop kissing for a while. They’re hard but don’t touch each others’ dicks. They just kiss and rub at each other until they both come.

In Brendon’s room there’s this awkward feeling again. Spencer’s so happy that he’s found the courage to kiss Brendon, happy that he liked it so much, happy to be with Brendon.

But Brendon, who had seemed to enjoy it as much as Spencer, is quiet again. Withdrawn. He takes an old guitar and strums and hums some songs, which sounds incredible even though the guitar is horribly off-tune. He totally ignores Spencer, for a while, then he puts the guitar away and just sits and stares into the distance. Spencer, who’s falling for Brendon -okay, who’s he kidding, he already has fallen for Brendon - sits down next to him, gently touches his shoulder “Brendon, where are you right now?” Brendon smiles a sad smile but slowly seems to pull himself out of his strange state of mind.

They have toast and jam later, because “I must have eaten that Chinese food already.” Brendon admits.

Brendon tells Spencer about his Mormon family and Spencer thinks, ah, this must have been it after the shower, the religious guilt.

Spencer texts Ryan to say that he’s okay and stays the night at Brendon’s; they don’t do anything more, not even kiss, but Brendon doesn’t squirm away when Spencer puts his arm around him in bed. Spencer lays awake for a long time, but he doesn’t mind. He feels like he belongs, for the first time in – ever.

Spencer hears Brendon’s flatmates coming home late at night. But then he falls asleep.

When he wakes up quite early, the flat is quiet and Brendon’s still sleeping.

Spencer tiptoes to the kitchen, makes breakfast with toast and eggs and when Brendon wakes up and notices he seems to be panicking because the eggs aren’t his but his flatmate’s.

“We’ll go out and buy new ones,” Spencer is confused why this would be such a problem.

But Brendon insists that they go out to buy the eggs right NOW. They do it and them they come back and have great sex. Really great sex. Spencer is now sure that Brendon isn’t as inexperienced in gay sex as him.

Then Spencer has to go because he’s supposed to meet Ryan, and Brendon can’t come because he has to work.

\---

Somehow Spencer finds out that Brendon’s a hooker. [not sure yet how]

When Spencer confronts him, Brendon doesn’t deny it. He’s not proud of it but he doesn’t think it’s too bad. The black-eye from before had been kind of an accident; Brendon needs the money to pay rent and pay for school and his place at music-college and he won’t give it all up just because Spencer thinks he has to save him after knowing him for, what, a week?

Spencer tells Ryan, and of course Ryan hates Brendon at first, because, when Spencer finally finds out he’s gay, why does he fall in love with Brendon and not with Ryan?

Spencer and Ryan argue for a bit and Spencer doesn’t go back to Brendon for three days and when he does, Brendon’s gone.  
None of his roommates [who might or might be other Bandom people] know what happened.

Spencer goes looking for Brendon and finally he sees the car with the guy that Brendon had introduced as his “dad”. Spencer confronts him – Gabe – who’s an asshole because he asks if he can watch Spencer and Brendon together if he tells what he knows about Brendon’s whereabouts. But he’s an alright asshole because when Spencer just glares, Gabe admits that he helped Brendon after he was assaulted last night. Probably by the guy that gave him the black eye before. ……

[And I have no idea how to end this without it being even more cliché and whatever…  
It definitely has to have a happy ending, probably even for Gabe who hooks up with Ryan and then has no desire of watching Brendon and Spencer anymore.]


End file.
